In This Moment
by ShalilyQueen
Summary: Human AU. Pregnant Shagotte Daddy Pantherlily, slight suggestions, MAJOR fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or its characters. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Hey my friends! I know it's been super long since I've posted a one-shot so I'm here to grant you with just that.

Now before you start I will admit that this contains, what I would, call **_"Sweetened Lime"_** with a **BUNCH** of Fluff. Now this is my absolutely first time trying this so it would be super nice to get some feedback on what you guys think of it! I'm actually super proud of it, it really shows how much I've matured and developed in writing and Shalily.

Now without further ado here is the one-shot!

 _~Enjoy_

* * *

 **In This Moment**

Quiet, serene, cold yet warm. Shagotte had to admit, these evenings were her most favorite.

The snow fell heavily outside her balcony window. The daylight still lingered, she could see the shadows of the flakes on her blankets as they fell gracefully from the heavens.

In this moment she was relaxed and comfortable. The housework was done and she felt quite accomplished, especially with carrying a 6-month unborn child in her stomach. She couldn't feel any prouder with herself. She sat back on her bed, her upper body against the headboard with a good book in hand.

Her platinum blond hair fell loosely down her back and across her shoulders, one shoulder being exposed because of the dark oversized t-shirt she wore that still enough, smelled like her husband's cologne. This was his favorite shirt, but it was her favorite too, so they decided to compromise. Thankfully, today was her day to wear it. It was actually quite long on her but because of her engorged pregnant belly, the shirt rode up to only reaching her lower thighs rather than her knees. She didn't have a problem with it and by the looks Lily gave her, neither did he.

Pleasant piano music played softly in the background on the radio, along with that, some candles were lit on her dresser filling the room with the fresh smell of cinnamon spice and cherry blossoms bringing her to a pensive state of mind. Her only disturbance was the light kicking of the little baby that harbored in her stomach.

It's not that she didn't like the kicking, she actually loved the feeling, it would be a constant reminder that her daughter was lively and healthy, nothing made her happier than knowing that fact, but it did become a problem when she would kick all night refusing to grant her sleep she would need to face the next day.

She sighed as she felt another bump hit her side. Shagotte smiled gracefully as she rested one hand on the bumped area rubbing circles around it. After a moment of rubbing the kicking seem to lessen until it stopped completely. She took in a breath.

 _'Maybe she's asleep now.'_

She had been moving almost all day, she had to go to sleep at some point.

Shagotte kept her hand there for a few more seconds before slowly moving it away. She felt no movement. The woman smile widened. Charle had finally fallen asleep. She hummed contently bringing her attention back to her book returning to her arena of peacefulness.

Only a few minutes after she heard loud footsteps march up the stairs. When the door swung open she didn't have to look to know that her husband had entered the room.

Shagotte glanced up from her book. His dark sweater and hat was tattered with remains of the white flakes of snow, even the warmth of the home hadn't melted them away yet. He looked up in her direction giving her a smile, a silent greeting of a hello. His light brown eyes glowed warmly, seemly brightening up the dimly lit room.

She was slightly disappointed it only lasted a moment. He walked in closing the door behind him beginning to take off his boots and hat while making his way to the dresser. Shagotte watched his every move from over the cover of her book. Little by little he started peeling off his clothes. Shagotte's eyes widened before she quickly looked back to the pages, trying her hardest not to stare as he undressed.

She bit her lip as she stole glances up at him, not able to fully concentrate on the book, she admitted that he was much more pleasant to look at. It was her own fault for marrying such an attractive dark man with an amazing jawline, handsome muscular body, bulky finely corded muscles and of course that sexy "V" line that all the girls seem to go insane for when a hot guy would go shirtless, need she go on? She found herself desiring to just dig her fingers into the indents of his strong shoulder blades and run them along every curve of his back muscles as she ogled at his frame.

Whenever she would catch him glance in the mirror she would bring her eyes back to her book, avoiding the eye contact. Although she looked away, that didn't stop the burning on her cheeks from growing hotter whenever she looked up again.

"Like what you see?" The teasing tone in his deep voice was the proof that she had been caught.

She looked up to find that he had changed his bottoms to a pair navy checkered night pants however he made absolute zero effort in covering his gorgeous bare muscular torso from her eyesight.

She felt her eyes dilate. He looked so cocky and bold showing off that handsome smile of his. With the hormones of being pregnant messing with her emotions almost 24/7 she couldn't help but want to lust for him. And by the way he deliberately flexed his biceps weren't helping with her very active inappropriate imagination.

With a blush that shone as bright as an apple on her freckled cheeks, she looked down at the pages nonchalantly trying to play it off, but in reality not even trying to read, knowing her efforts would be fruitless.

"And what if I do?" That response was a bold one, especially for her. She was more subtle or shy about showing her affection in front of him, even though it was totally obviously that she wanted him beyond words could describe.

His profound chuckle made the calm atmosphere of the room vibrate causing the hairs on Shagotte's back to rise. She looked up from her book once more, but instead of seeing the face of a gentleman, that she was used to, the one that was always so modest, she saw his eyes had turned into that of an entranced predator, ready to pounce on his prey at any given second. The way he bore his sharp fangs in a smirk as he inched closer only made his intent that much more prominent. This was a very rare sight for her indeed.

The bed creaked as his weight hit the mattress.

She should have seen it coming, it didn't all seem to register until the moment the hardcover book was being removed from her dainty fingers.

At least he was kind enough to bookmark the page for her.

Lily placed the book beside him on the nightstand, not letting his predatory glare leave his wife's sight. She felt his hands trace desirably up her arm, sending shockwaves throughout her entire body, trailing up her bare shoulders until it had finally reached her rosy cheeks. He intently combed her platinum bangs behind her ears unshielded her silvery-gray eyes putting them on full display for him to see. He then rested his hand on the back of her neck and placed his other hand on her waist gradually drawing her towards him.

His gaze didn't leave hers, not even for a second. As beautifully bright as they were, she could clearly see the enticing want that lingered in his handsome orbs, he wasn't even going to try to conceal it from her view.

He leaned in, slightly tilting his head to the side, she immediately fell under his trance, following suit and tilting her head to accommodate his.

The second their lips met she felt her body melt into a puddle of jelly, she could feel herself losing all command of her body. Her eyelashes fluttered shut savoring the taste of his full lips that slipped so perfectly into hers. They tasted like heaven but she noticed they were still chapped and cold from being out in the snowy weather. She giggled in the kiss.

She could fix that.

Shagotte let her tongue graze across his lips, moistening them for her own guilty pleasure.

His hand tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer, slightly opened his mouth, allowing her in which she did without hesitation. Their tongues swirled around each other like a slow dance yearning for the taste of the other. Lily ran his fingers tenderly through her long white strands igniting a light moan from her throat. Lily was going slow, he was doing that on purpose, he knew how that made her feel. A tiny unseen smirk twitched on the young woman's lips.

Two could play at that game.

Shagotte's fingers suggestively began to explore the indents of his exposed abs and pecs. The deep purr of approval that hummed from Lily's throat had her welling up with pride, she knew exactly where to touch and feel to make him bend to her will. She continued the slow trail until it ran up his neck and jaw then to his face where she lingered, tracing his crescent moon scar. It was almost scary how appealing it was to touch, despite how intimidating it looked on him against his chocolate skin.

But she didn't stop there, she moved the trace from his face until her hand buried into his dark hair, which he had grown out for various reasons, she didn't know. She quite enjoyed it being longer, it made it much easier for her to massage her fingers through the short locks. She ran her other hand across his chest trailing to his face marveling at the smoothness of his skin. Her heart rate accelerated hearing his purr reverberate louder into a deep sensual moan.

Their breath quickened as the kiss intensified further. Both of Shagotte's hands now gripped Lily's hair, she had to subconsciously tell herself not to pull on it too much, she didn't wish to be rough with him.

Thier tongues began dancing wildly in each other's mouth to their own swift rhythm as they separated and collided repeatedly. Their moans and gasps for air grew considerably faster with each time they parted. Shagotte couldn't bring herself to stop. Her eyes squeezed shut as she moved as close as she could to him, unwantedly breaking her rule and pulling on his hair thankfully he was too occupied to notice.

The woman parted her lips from his, greedily taking in gulps of much-needed air before diving right back in not able to get enough of him. Lily separated from her inhaling deep breath attempting to regain his own lack of oxygen. The man gazed down her neck with half-lidded eyes. Shagotte didn't even get a chance to think before his mouth darted for her pale skin beginning to passionately kiss and suck on it. Shagotte tilted her head giving him more room. She whimpered as she shivered under his touch as she dug her fingers deeper into his hair and arching her back upwards. Oh goodness, that was going leave a mark. His hands glided to her bare shoulder that was left uncovered by the large t-shirt.

When she felt a slight tug on the material realization hit her like a tidal wave.

 _'The baby.'_ her thoughts warned.

Charle had just fallen asleep. If she and Lily followed through with this, they would undoubtedly wake her up, then Shagotte would never get any sleep that night.

The instant his lips left her neck, a slight yelp slipped her lips at the sudden movement of Lily pulling her legs, changing their rather uncomfortable sitting position to a laying position on the bed. Lily was now over her, strongly built arms on both sides of her, caging her in from above. He stared her down, the induce craving still burned in his fierce eyes.

They both panted heavily. Shagotte's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Their eyes were locked, she saw how he stared straight through her soul and oh, she wanted to give it to him so badly. She was falling under his spell. His body heat was so warm, it drove her insane.

She clearly had a decision to make.

His calloused fingers began to slide up her leg in gentle stimulating strokes. She bit her lip, a sharp hiss threatened to pierce through her teeth. When his hand thrust against her thigh she gasped as she had to force herself to grab his hand before he went any further.

"Wait…" She breathed "Please." Her voice dripped with aroused hunger but her actions spoke louder than her words could. She held his hand tightly, telling herself that if she let go at that very moment then she would be a goner. The dark man stared at her with narrow eyes his body became tense.

"What's wrong?" He breathed, still trying to catch his own breath. She could tell his will was wavering by the way his pupils dilated in and out of his really did want her. She sighed before granting him a sweet smile.

"I-I'm sorry." She said a little hesitant "I-we can't do this…Not right now."

His head tilted in confusion. He looked adorable when he did that, like a cat tilting their ears to the side when they were questionable about a situation.

Sensing it now safe, she slowly let go of his hand, trusting him to respect her wishes, as he always did.

After she released him he rolled over to the side of her no longer caging her down to the bed. She delicately rolled to face him eye to eye lying on the side her tummy.

"Do you not want to? or-" He started to question but then his eyes enlarged like saucers. She could see the lustful desire dying as it morphed into distress and panic. "Is somewhere hurting? Is the baby ok? Please forgive me, I should have asked first before I just-" Shagotte found it amusing how fast his expression changed. He was so worried about her well being he didn't notice that she had started giggling at him. He swung his legs off the bed. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat? What would you-" His questions ceased the moment she pounced from her spot reaching for his face, once again crashing their lips together effectively silencing him. She nipped at his lips sensually as he tried to speak but nothing came out in a complete sentence, Shagotte wasn't listening either way.

She started to fall backward onto the bed but Lily caught her just in time, preventing her from falling with more force than necessary.

He led her steadily back onto the sheets, doing his best to avoid landing on her stomach.

When their lips parted a fit of sweet giggles fell from Shagotte's lips. Lily was on top of her again but this time his eyes were covered with a hint of concern.

Shagotte caressed her hand against his dark cheeks reassuringly as she shook her head.

"No. That's not it at all. I do want to, I do…" She gawked at his bare torso with seduced half lidded eyes as she traced her fingers along his muscled pecs and abs dotingly, a wave of her sexual urge still swimming in her nerves. She vaguely noticed his sharp intake of breath and the subtle digging of his fingers in the sheets at her touch. "Oh goodness, I really do." She whispered with a longing sigh. She moved her fingers away."But I can't. The baby…I-I think she's asleep. And-" She averted her eyes away from his, a blush consuming her cheeks as she placed her hands on her large stomach. "And if we did make love then she would probably wake up if she hasn't already."

Lily blinked a few times before rolling off her once again.

He grabbed her hand with a comforting grasp. He brought it to his lips placing the back of it with tender pecks with a smile.

"I understand," he said in his deep gentle tone. "We'll wait a while longer. I wouldn't want to do anything that would make you or the baby feel uncomfortable."

Shagotte smiled, feeling eternally lucky for marrying such a caring man.

"Thank you."

Lily leaned over placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before trailing down to her neck, which he resided a little longer peppering the noticeable red mark he had created with brushed gentle kisses, elating soft gasps from Shagotte's lips.

He moved down to her pale shoulder then scooted himself lower on the bed so that his face would be on the same level as his wife's abdomen. He brought his hand to her stomach rubbing circles around it. He lowered his hands to grab a hold of the hem of the shirt.

"May I?"

Shagotte nodded giving him her permission.

Lily pulled the shirt up to where her pregnant belly was fully exposed. He wrapped his arms around her lower body as he rested his head beside her stomach.

Shagotte giggled at the touch of his warm feather kisses tickling her.

She combed her fingers through Lily's short locks as she watched him engrossed in kisses with their unborn daughter. She let out a sigh as she snuggled her head into her pillow.

"I love you, Lily," Shagotte said lovingly. She felt a few more kisses brush along her belly.

"I love you too. Forever and always."

Lily's voice was like a soothing lullaby.

In this moment, she couldn't ask for anything better. Warm strong arms to hold her, sweet kisses to engulf her and soft music in the background, luring her down into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _*throws sparkles* *throws glitters* *throws fluff* *throws sugar w/ lime*_

Leave a Feedback and a Review. Please and Thankyou :3.


End file.
